Como Viver com Alguém Completamente Diferente
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Misao estava passando um tempo no dojo Kamiya, até que um dia, alguém muito diferente e inesperado chega para mexer com o coraçãozinho da garota...Fluffy, OOC e um pouco AU
1. Conheça alguém novo

Como viver com alguém completamente diferente.  
1º Passo: Conheça uma pessoa

Legenda:

"_Texto_" : Pensamento do personagem.

  
  
Misao estava passando um tempo no dojo da Kaoru. Estava tudo bem, até que certo dia eles recebem alguém diferente...

Kenshin, vai atender a porta!

Já estou indo, Kaoru.

Ele vai até aporta e tem uma surpresa.

Bom dia, sr. Battousai. - Sorriu.

Soujirou? É você? - Disse surpreso.

Eu mesmo. Será que poderia entrar?

Claro, entre. - Dá passagem para ele passar, ainda surpreso.

Quem está aí, Ken... - Kaoru fica surpresa também.- Soujirou? É você mesmo?

Sim, sou eu. - Sorri.

Que surpresa. Mas vamos entrar,tomar alguma coisa. - Eles entram e ela serve um pouco de chá.

Obrigado. - Soujirou sorri.

Mas...O quê você veio fazer aqui?

Pra falar a verdade, srta Kamiya, eu vim pedir abrigo por uns dias.

O quê?- Perguntou Kaoru, mais surpresa ainda.

É que o inverno está chegando, sabe? E como eu ainda não achei uma casa com o preço que posso pagar, precisei apelar para pedir abrigo. - Kenshin ficou desconfiado.

Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou arrumar um quarto para você, enquanto isso Kenshin te mostra o dojo. - Kaoru foi arrumar o quarto desanimada, pois já estava achando que Soujirou estava ali para aprender o estilo Kamiya Kashin. "_Eu fui mesmo idiota."_

Me desculpe pelo incomodo, sr. Battousai.

Tudo bem, Soujirou,mas me chame de Kenshin, está bem? - Kenshin mostrou todo o dojo para Soujirou, e por ultimo eles foram para a sala de treino, onde Yahiko e Misao treinavam e Sanuzuke olhava de enxerido que era.

Pessoal, conheçam o novo inquilino. - Todos olham e também ficam surpresos

Soujirou? É você?

Sim, sou eu, sr. Sagara. - Sorri.

O que você ta fazendo aqui, cara? - Pergunta Yahiko.

Eu preciso ficar um tempo. - Responde

P- Por quê? - Yahiko ficou interrogando Soujirou.

Kenshin, eu lembro desse menino. Quem é ele?

Ele é Soujirou, Misao. Ele era ajudante do Shishio, foi ele quem quebrou minha espada aquela vez.

Kenshin, eu não estou gostando nada disso. - Sanuzuke estava desconfiado.

Eu também não, Sano. Misao, não confie muito nele, ele é um assassino de sangue frio e nunca se sabe o que realmente ele está pensando.

Ta bem, Kenshin. - Misao olha para Soujirou. "_Até que ele é bonitinho_".

...À noite, após o jantar...

Todos foram dormir, e como o quarto de Misao e de Soujirou eram vizinhos, eles pararam na sacada e começaram a conversar:

E aí, Soujirou, o que você achou do Dojo?

É muito bonito, srta. Misao. E vocês são muito simpáticos e bondosos. Ainda não sei como vou recompensá-los.

Esquece isso, eles não são assim. Bem, o Yahiko é, mas como ninguém da importância pro que ele fala, eles não vão ligar para recompensa. - Ela olha para o céu. - As estrelas estão bonitas hoje, né?

Sim. - Concordou. - Bonitas como você.

Misao ficou sem-graça e desfarçou:

Ah...eu estou com sono. Vou dormir. Boa noite, Soujirou. - Foi dormir, ao deitar continuou pensando no que Soujirou tinha falado. Nunca tinha recebido um elogio assim de um menino. – "_Ai, como ele é fofo!"_

Soujirou também foi dormir e pensou em Misao: _"Eu estava falando a verdade, até que ela é muito bonita..."_

CONTINUA...

N/A.: Oiiiii gente! Bom, essa é a minha primeira fanfic, não me matem se ela não estiver muito boa T.T Com o tempo eu melhoro, vcs vão ver .

Mas para isso acontecer quero ver muitos comentários hein? U.ú

Hehehehe... Beijokinhas pessual 


	2. Se aproxime um pouco mais

**Como viver com alguém completamente diferente**

**2º Passo: Aproxime-se um pouco mais...**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não é de minha autoria, e esta fanfic não tem intenções lucrativas, foi feita apenas por diversão.**

**"Notas da Autora"**

"_Pensamento"_

"Fala"

* * *

No dia seguinte Misao acordou tarde, ficou um bom tempo pensando em Soujiro, nunca tinha sido elogiada por alguém daquele jeito antes.

Ei, Misao, o que aconteceu com você? Aposto que você tava falando tanto que o Soujiro te deu uma porrada pra você ficar quieta.

Ah, cala a boca, Yahiko! Eu fiquei pensando, só isso.

Pensando asneiras, claro. Nessa sua cabecinha não passa nada a não ser o Aoshi. Hehehe.

Ah, seu idiota! Cala a boca! – Berrou.

O que está acontecendo aqui? Vamos parar de brigar? – Diz Kaoru.

Ta bom, Kaoru. – De repente Soujiro aparece do lado de Kaoru e pergunta:

Eles sempre brigam assim?

Sempre. Se vai ficar aqui é melhor se acostumar. – Nessa hora Misao sentiu vontade de estrangular Kaoru por ter falado aquilo. Ficou morrendo de vergonha. Tomou seu café e foi para a varanda junto com os outros.

Ai, que saco! A comilona, dorminhoca e tagarela chegou.

Cala a boca, seu...

Não calo! Não calo! Você não manda em mim, fuinha!

Yahiko, vai tomar no olho do...

Vamos parar? – Kaoru separa de novo, cortando Misao antes que ela explodisse de vez.

Ei, Soujiro, como você agüenta essa chata no quarto do lado? – Yahiko continuou a provocar.

Quando eu botar as minhas mãos em você, seu moleque idiota, você vai se arrepender de ter falado essas coisas!

Ah, idiota é você, sua comilona!

Soujiro sorriu e disse:

Vocês parecem duas crianças.- Eles ficaram envergonhados e resolveram parar de brigar.

Na hora do almoço...

Misao e Soujiro estavam fazendo o almoço, Kaoru estava treinando Yahiko e Kenshin estava lavando roupa. Sanozuke tinha saído.

Nossa, Soujiro, você cozinha muito bem!

Obrigado, você também faz sobremesas deliciosas.

Obrigada. – _"E além de tudo ainda é gentil e carinhoso, e tem um sorriso lindo!"_

"_E ela também é bonita, carinhosa, educada e extrovertida._"

Gente, é hora do almoço! – Grita Misao. Todos almoçaram e passaram o resto dia normalmente.

À noite, Soujiro e Misao começaram a conversar de novo:

É muito legal ter você aqui. Você é uma ótima companhia

Você também é ótima para conversar e trocar idéias.

Me fale um pouco mais sobre você. Seria muito bom saber alguma coisa, sabe, você é muito misterioso.

Ah, eu não sou grande coisa, fui criado pelos meus irmãos adotivos, aí eu passei pro lado do Sr. Shishio, e o resto da história você sabe. Quase ninguém gosta de mim, por eu ser frio e sem sentimentos, e muitas vezes meu sorriso incomoda as pessoas, elas ficam desconfiadas. As vezes eu sou muito chato também...

Eu não penso assim. Achei você super legal, simpático, atencioso, carinhoso, educado, é tudo o que uma mulher pode querer em um homem. – Soujiro ficou sem-graça na hora, e Misao mais ainda, não sabia porque tinha feito aquilo. Resolveu disfarçar. – Mas me responde uma coisa, por que você sempre sorri desse jeito?- Percebeu que com essa pergunta Soujiro ficou meio incomodado, desejou naquele momento retirar o que havia dito.

Bom, quando eu era pequeno sempre apanhava, esse sorriso não é um sorriso verdadeiro, para não chorar, eu rio. Essa é a melhor saída. Fazia meus irmãos pararem de me bater mais rápido.

Tadinho...

Mas vamos parar de falar de mim e falar de você. Conte um pouco pra mim.

Ah, eu sou uma garota normal de 18 anos,a não ser por ser uma super ninja e...

Nossa, a srta. tem 18 anos? Jurava que tinha 16, como eu. Mas continue. **(N/A: A idade da Misaotá certa, mas a doSoujiro não. É que eu não consigo imaginar meu anjinho mais velho q isso T.T Vamos fingir que ele só tem 16 anos, tá?)**

Então, eu sou muito sensível e um rio de emoções. Por isso às vezes eu me torno chata, sem falar que eu sou escandalosa.

Pode ser, mas também é simpática, bondosa, extrovertida, e educada. Uma ótima companhia. E bonita também

Obrigada. – Misao poderia ficar ali a noite toda, mas para sua infelicidade, Soujiro disse:

Estou com sono, vou dormir. Boa noite, srta. Misao.

Boa noite... E me chame apenas de Misao, está bem?

Tudo bem. Boa noite, Misao. – Foram dormir.

_-"Ai, como ele é fofo!"_ – Misao pensou.

E ao mesmo tempo no quarto do lado Soujiro pensava:

_-"Como ela é linda. Em todos os sentidos!"_

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

* * *

**Karol Himura, muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo por deixar um comment, e não se preocupe pois eu vou continuar a fanfic sim, viu?**

**E gente, eu sei que eu não sou uma escritora muito boa e que essa fic não é a 8ª maravilha do mundo, mas eu preciso de comments pra saber onde erro tanto! "Dedos felizes digitam mais rápido!" o/**

**Ahhh alguém pode me explicar por que o hífen não aparece? ¬¬'**

**Beijooosssssssssssssssssssssssss!**


	3. Apaixone se Loucamente

**Como viver com alguém completamente diferente**

**3º Passo: Apaixone-se loucamente**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence e essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.**

**"Notas da Autora"**

"Falas dos personagens"

_"Pensamentos dos personagens"_

* * *

Pela manhã, Soujirou acorda pensando na noite anterior e morrendo de vontade de ver Misao. Ele foi o mais rápido que pôde para a cozinha, onde todos estariam tomando café. E ela estava lá também, linda como sempre.

Ah, Soujirou, ainda bem que acordou. Eu e Kenshin vamos à cidade fazer compras e a você, a Misao e o Yahiko vão ficar aqui, está bem?

Ei, Kaoru, eu também quero ir! –Yahiko protestou.

Tá bom, então você e a Misao ficam aqui, está bem?

Tudo bem pra mim. – Sorriu. Estava adorando a idéia de ficar sozinho com a Misao por algumas horas.

Pra mim também. – Misao adorou mais ainda.

Quando eles saíram, Soujirou começou a tomar café, e Misao, sem perceber, pôs-se a olhá-lo. Ele perguntou:

Por que tanto me olha?

Hã? Por nada, eu só estava pensando.

Em quê?

Não é da sua conta, né! 

Se você estava pensando e me olhando, só poderia ser ao meu respeito, e tudo o que é ao meu respeito, eu tenho o direito de saber, não acha? - Ficou vermelha ao perceber o sorriso um tanto quanto irônico do rapaz. Parecia que ele lia seus pensamentos e... era tão lindo... Espera, por que ficou vermelha e com raiva dele, mas ainda assim encantada! _"Essa não, problemas à vista... eu acho..." _Desviou o olhar e tentou se concentrar no assunto, para finalmente revelar:

Estava pensando em ontem à noite. Nas coisas que você me disse.

Por quê? O quê te intrigou tanto?

O seu passado. – Soujirou parou na hora.- Mas isso não é assunto meu, né. Se não quiser contar não precisa.

Não...Tudo bem. – Resolveu contar, queriaconhecê-la melhor e mais ainda, que ela o conhecesse... Mas por quê! Que coisa estranha...– Eu já cheguei a ter uma família, mas eles morreram quando eu era muito pequeno e não me lembro deles. Aí eu fui adotado por outra família, mas eles não ligavam para a minha idade e me obrigavam a fazer os trabalhos pesados e me batiam cada vez que eu falhava ou quando eles não considerassem um trabalho bem feito. Certa noite, eu conheci o Sr. Shishio, eu o abriguei e dei comida para salvar a minha vida, em troca, ele me deu essa espada. – Ele pegou a espada e olhou-a com orgulho e carinho, ainda sorrindo. – Continuando, um dia meus irmãos adotivos perceberam que estava faltando ataduras no estoque deles e me bateram tanto que quase me mataram. Então eu saí correndo e gritando por socorro, como ninguém me ajudou eu peguei minha espada e me escondi. Quando um dos meus irmãos me achou, eu acabei matando. Saí e matei todo o resto. Lembro que a chuva caía no meu rosto e eu não sabia se estava chorando ou não, mesmo assim falei que não estava. Acabei indo embora com Shishio e o resto você já sabe, deu no que deu.**(N/A: Gente, os caras que ele matou eram só irmãos adotivos, né? Se eu estiver errada, por favor me corrijam, mim ter memória de peixinho de aquário em coma o.o')**

Entendi...Mas por que você sorri tanto? – Misao pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos pela história comovente do garoto.

Como eu disse, rio para não chorar e para não ficar tão vulnerável. Uma vez meus irmãos estavam todos gritando comigo. Parei e olhei para eles. Achei aquilo tão idiota que não agüentei e comecei a rir. Eles pararam de gritar e desde então eu rio o tempo todo. Antes era para eles pararem de me bater, mas agora é para não ficar tão vulnerável, para não deixar os sentimentos alheios me dominarem. Sorrir ameniza a dor.

Misao começou a chorar. Não agüentou e abraçou Soujirou:

Lamento pelo seu passado, eu imagino a dor que sente. Só quero que saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui se precisar.

Você...É muito sensível. – Estranhou ser abraçado, como não sabia o que fazer, correspondeu. – Desculpe por tê-la feito chorar, mas foi você quem perguntou.

Tudo bem, foi bom saber um pouco mais sobre você. Espero que fiquemos mais amigos de agora em diante.

Eu também... – Se separaram e foram arrumar a casa.

Kaoru, Kenshin e Yahiko chegaram lá pelas 10 horas da manhã , trazendo Sanozuke com eles.

Chegamos! – Kaoru interrompe.

Oi, Kaoru. Oi, Sano!

Olá, Sr. Sagara. – Soujirou sorri.

Oi. - Sano disse secamente. Ainda estava desconfiado do hitokiri.

O que vocês trouxeram para o almoço? – Pergunta Misao.

Trouxemos verduras e peixe. – Responde Kenshin.

Aí, Kenshin, ta a fim de ir lá na sala de treino?

Claro, Sano. Souji... – Yahiko e Sanozuke tapam a boca de Kenshin e saem correndo. Soujirou se sente mal por ser o indesejável ali. Por quediabos sempre eracom ele? Abençoado sejaShishio e malditoseja o dia em que ele morreu.As garotas percebemo olhar um tanto tristee para disfarçar, ele pergunta:

Vocês querem ajuda?

Ajuda a Misao, eu já volto. – Kaoru fala e sai.

Eu sei que você ficou triste, mas a Kaoru vai dar um jeito nosso, ela é ótima em conseguir o que quer, principalmente à força.

Obrigado, Misao. – Eles começam a preparam o almoço.

...Na sala de treino...

Olhem aqui vocês três, não quero discriminação nesse dojo, entenderam? O Soujirou é novo aqui e precisa de apoio, ele não merece ser maltratado desse jeito! – Kaoru briga.

Ah, Kaoru, você sabe que não se pode confiar muito nele, ele é um assassino de sangue frio! – Sanozuke teima e Yahiko ajuda:

É, e ele se diverte mais fazendo coisas de mulher.

O quê? Como assim "coisas de mulher"? O que você quis dizer com isso?

Calma! Gente, ela tem razão, é bom começarmos a tratar o Soujirou como se deve.

Obrigada, Kenshin! – Os olhos de Kaoru brilham.

O único jeito que um assassino deve ser tratado é apanhando. – Sanozuke teima.

Você não deve se esquecer, Sano, que também já foi assassino.- Diz Kenshin, calando a boca de Sanozuke, finalmente.

...À Noite...

Misao, obrigado por me ouvir, por me apoiar e por me fazer sentir muito melhor.

Ah, não tem problema, só estou fazendo o que amigos fazem uns pelos outros. – Sorri.

Amigos? – Surpreso.

Sim, somos amigos agora, né?

Acho que sim. Vamos dormir? – Soujirou convida.

Tudo bem. Boa noite, amigo. – Misao sorri.

Boa noite... – Soujirou sorri de volta. - ...amiga...

Ao entrarem, Misao não tira Soujirou da cabeça e vice-versa:

_"Ele é muito fofo. Desde que chegou aqui tenho estado muito feliz e não paro de pensar nele nem por um minuto!"_

_"Ela é maravilhosa. Não sei por quê, mas sinto meu coração bater mais forte quando chego perto dela. Nunca senti isso por ninguém."_

_"Mas é tão estranho...parececom oque eu sentia há alguns anos atrás por Aoshi, masé diferente, é mais intenso..."_

_"O que será? Nunca poderia ser, mas será que..."_

_"Essa não! Eu estou me apaixonando por Soujirou!"_

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

* * *

**Carine-san: Muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe agradado tanto quanto os últimos Big Beijos pra vc, querida!**

**Miaka-ELA: Puxa, obrigada pela review! Sim, eu amo d+ o Soujiro e acho esse casal muito lindo! Mas vai demorar um pouquinho para eles tomarem iniciativa, alguém inesperado vai chegar e bagunçar um pouco... u.u Beijoks pra vc, continue lendo minha fic \o/**

**Gente, acho que a partir de agora vou tentar melhorar minha narração, diálogos e etc... Eu escrevi essa fanfic há mais ou menos um ano, mas parei e só agora voltei... Enfim,acho que evoluí um pouco como escritora nesse tempo, mas deixem as opiniões de vocês, ok? **

**Super beijossssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**


	4. Quem sabe faz a hora não espera acontece

**Como viver com alguém completamente diferente**

**4º Passo: Lembre-se: Quem sabe faz a hora, não espera acontecer.**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence e essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.**

**"Notas da Autora"**

"Falas dos personagens"

_"Pensamentos dos personagens"_

No dia seguinte, Soujiro ficou o mais longe possível de Misao. Ele não sabia o que fazer, estava confuso demais com seus sentimentos. Sentia vontade de agarra-la, beija-la e te-la para sempre ali, ao seu lado. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes. E acontecera tão rápido... e agora, o quê fazer?

Já Misao, também estava um pouco confusa, mas sabia exatamente o que sentia. Amor. E era exatamente isso que iria falar para Soujiro o quanto antes. Do mesmo jeito que fizera com Aoshi anos atrás... _"Aoshi... finalmente consegui esquece-lo... e o troquei por outro hitokiri que conheci faz poucos dias!" _–Sorriu ironicamente. Se sentia patética. – _"Onde será que você está, Aoshi-sama?"_

Neste momento, um som vindo da porta do Dojo é escutado, e mais uma vez a briga para atender a porta começa.

Yahiko, atende a porta pra mim?

Ah, nem vem Kaoru, ou eu limpo a casa ou atendo a porta! Pede pro Kenshin.

Kenshin, você atende?

Sinto muito Kaoru, sessha está ocupado agora.

E quanto a você, Sano? Só fica sentado aí, atende a porta pelo menos, né! – Podia-se perceber claramente a irritação de Kaoru em sua voz.

Ah não, Kaoru! Você é a dona da casa, você deve atender a porta e receber as visitas. Hehehe... – De repente foi nocauteado com um soco de uma espadachim nem um pouco calma, e acredite, o soco dela dói... – Aiii... x.x

E depois de aliviar um pouco sua tensão fazendo Sano de "João-bobo", ela foi atender a porta.

Sano, você está bem? – Misao perguntava preocupada.

Num esquenta não, já acostumei com essa mão de ferro! – Sanozuke sorria despreocupado, fazendo Misao sorrir também.

Quem era na porta, você sabe?

Deve ser algum vendedor ou aquelas velhotas fofoqueiras da vizinhança... Sei lá, num se preocupa não.

Ok... – Como se fosse por puro carma, ou eles tivessem combinado tudo, Kaoru chega na frente dos dois e apresenta o casal de visitantes que tinha acabado de chegar. Bom, não apresentou exatamente pois todos já os conheciam, mas foi por isso que Misao ficou um tanto surpresa e atordoada com a chegada repentina.

A-Aoshi-sama...?

Olá, Misao. – respondeu secamente, como sempre.

Misao, minha querida! – Muito diferente de Aoshi, Okon a abraçou, demonstrando muito mais animação ao rever a menina. – Você ficou tanto tempo aqui, estávamos com saudades! Mas como sabemos que se depender de você, este Dojo nunca vai diminuir seus hóspedes, resolvemos vir busca-la! Querida, tenho tanto para te contar e...

Me buscar! – Okon foi cortada por um grito histérico. E a surpresa de Misao passou de confusa para atordoante e muito, muito desagradável. – C-como assim?

Ora, viemos te buscar, bobinha. Que foi? Não está feliz com isso?

Não... sim... não... é que... – Misao se atrapalhou com as palavras, deixando todos os presentes ali de boca aberta. Como assim? Aoshi foi até o Dojo só para busca-la e ela não estava feliz com isso? Será que era a mesma Misao de antes?

Ahn... vocês não querem entrar e tomar alguma coisa? A viagem deve ter sido cansativa...

Ah, sim, adoraríamos. – E assim todos entraram, deixando Misao sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Ela vê, sem prestar muita atenção nos sons, mas apenas nas imagens, Soujiro aparecendo no corredor e Kaoru o chamando para tomar chá. Ele até que olha para ela, sorrindo como sempre, mas passa reto e entra na sala, não dando mais sinais de vida por algum tempo.

Ela precisava de um tempo para ficar sozinha, resolveu ir para o quarto, lá poderia pensar em paz e aproveitaria para arrumar suas coisas. E assim o fez. O casal protetor era muito persistente e ela sabia que já tinha perdido a batalha antes mesmo dela começar.

Estava arrumando as coisas, de vez em quando uma lágrima ou outra caía de seus belos olhos escuros e manchava seu rosto. O tempo passou, ela não tinha idéia do quanto, e continuava ali, sozinha com seus pensamentos e suas lágrimas. Por que agora que tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos Aoshi aparecia para busca-la? Por que ele sempre aparecia pra impedi-la? Por que ele ainda pensava que ela era aquela garotinha eternamente apaixonada e que sempre iria segui-lo, aonde quer que ele fosse? Que pensamento egoísta! Maldito seja Aoshi! Não, maldito seja o dia que se declarara para ele. Não, maldito seja o sentimento que a fizera dizer aquilo e que estava se repetindo neste exato momento. Isso! Maldito seja o mundo! Maldita seja aquela porta que se abre dando passagem à Okon! Okon? O que ela quer aqui?

Misao, vim te ajudar a arrumar as malas. Você demora muito, sabia?

Desculpe...

Ei, por que está chorando?

Não é nada, Okon. – Limpa as lagrimas e sorri. – Não se preocupe.

Tem certeza?

Bem... eu só não queria ir embora... não agora...

Por quê!

Ah, eu estou feliz aqui. Estou feliz com o ambiente, feliz com as... pessoas... que me rodeiam, feliz com tudo. Não queria deixar isso justo agora.

Entendo... Mas não posso fazer nada. Lá em casa todos sentem sua falta e você não sabe se Kaoru quer ou não sua visita por mais um tempo aqui.

É, eu sei... me passa aquela malinha pequena? – Resolveu parar de chorar e seguir em frente. Afinal, ela era uma adolescente, esse sentimento iria passar. E também, ela nem sabia se ele o correspondia... _"Hitokiris não têm amor por mais ninguém. Principalmente um que sofreu a vida inteira, como Soujiro. A não ser Kenshin, mas ele é exceção."_

Soujiro estava pasmo. Como assim do nada chegavam duas pessoas estranhas – Bem, o moço não era tão estranho, ele se lembrava dele se aliando ao Shishio querendo matar Battousai a qualquer custo, mas fora isso, era um completo estranho! – para levar Misao? Justo a sua Misao? _"Minha? Espera aí, desde quando eu a chamo de 'minha'? não me lembro dela ter feito nenhum juramento dizendo que eu poderia chamá-la assim ou de sermos tão íntimos para isso. Meu Deus, acho que estou ficando louco..."_

Ele saiu, distraído, andando pela casa e, sem perceber, deixou seus pensamentos guiá-lo até a porta de um quarto. E então bateu na porta. Tomou um susto quando finalmente recobrou a razão e viu quem estava parada diante de seus olhos frios e sem emoção.

"Soujiro? O que faz aqui?"

"É que..." – Sentiu a face enrubescer – "Eu queria me despedir da srta..."

"Ah... Okon, pode nos deixar a sós um pouco, por favor?"

"Claro! Te vejo lá fora." – Saiu sorrindo e o casal de jovens aproveitou que estavam sozinhos para irem à sua adorada varanda.

"Bom, Misao... eu queria te dizer que eu realmente gostei muito de você, te considero uma grande amiga, talvez até a minha primeira... e... eu sentirei falta de você, muita falta... mais do que pode imaginar... – A esse ponto Misao estava com lágrimas nos olhos e sentia vontade de pular em cima do rapaz com aquele olhar indecifrável e fixo nos marejados dela. Por que ele simplesmente não dizia aquela famosa frase que tantas vezes soltara por um outro rapaz: 'Eu te amo!'?

"Eu também gostei muito de você, Soujiro." – _"Até demais..." _– Vou sentir saudades também, mas espero que sejamos sempre bons amigos. – _"Amigos...nada mais que isso." _– "Bem... er..." – Não tinha mais o que dizer, só pensava em coisas que jamais poderia revelar para ele. Terminou dando um pequeno beijo em seu rosto, mas se controlou, apesar de sentir vontade de beijar a boca, o pescoço, o peito, o pé das orelhas... _"Ai, melhor parar de pensar nisso!" _– "Vem, quero ir pra fora."

"Mas já? Por quê?"

"Quero me despedir dos outros e Aoshi deve estar impaciente já."

"Ok..." – Soujiro estava chateado. Não sabia por que, mas não suportava vê-la triste e tinha certeza que a tristeza era por causa dele. A garota era tão sensível que ficava com lagrimas nos olhos só de dar adeus. _"Adeus... nunca mais vou vê-la, nem triste e nem alegre." _ Viu a garota sorrir para os outros habitantes da casa e começar a se despedir.

"Misao, sentiremos saudades! Sabe que é bem vinda aqui no Dojo sempre, né?"

"Sim, Kaoru, obrigada. Também sentirei saudades." – Se dirigiu ao ruivo próximo a ela – "Kenshin, sentirei muita falta de você também!"

"Aeee, Doninha, já vai tarde! Hehehehe..."

"Moleque, eu deveria te bater! Mas não vou." – Muda a expressão raivosa para uma alegre rapidamente. E logo abraça Yahiko dizendo um 'tchau' bem alegre.

"Sano... te adoro, amigo, vai lá me visitar qualquer dia, sim?" – Sanozuke assentiu e a abraçou.

"Vamos logo, Misao, não temos muito tempo!" – Aoshi reclamava, já perdendo a paciência.

"Ta, já vou." – Ela olha para Soujiro e, sem pronunciar nem uma palavra, o abraça forte, como se ela estivesse morrendo e queria ter o conforto do amado pela ultima vez.

Soujiro corresponde ao abraço com o mesmo fervor. Droga, aquilo parecia realmente um adeus! Parecia que estava tudo acabado, e o pior é que não poderia fazer nada para impedir... Droga de covardia, ele pensava, droga de sentimento estranho que não me deixa fazer nada quando ela está perto. Ele viu o trio de visitantes irem embora pela porta e o resto da casa ficar em silencio por alguns segundos, mas logo tudo voltava ao normal. Realmente, só ele parecia estar sofrendo além da conta com a partida da menina.

"Srta Kaoru, acho que devo procurar uma casa para mim agora."

"Tudo bem, mas que horas você volta?"

"Eu não sei, pretendo procurar em todo lugar possível, receio que voltarei tarde."

"Tudo bem, boa sorte!" – Kaoru sorria.

"Obrigado." – Devolve com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, queria esquecer todas as lembranças que tinha com Misao. Tudo bem que não foi praticamente nada, eles só fizeram uma curta amizade, mas para ele significou muito mais. Sentia-se alegre e que a vida era muito mais fácil com ela, e depois que ela foi embora, sentiu-se infeliz outra vez. Não entendia o que se passava. Nunca poderia ser amor, pois ele era um assassino e assassinos não se apaixonam! Olha o Battousai por exemplo, ele não ama ninguém... apesar de parecer... "_Ah, eu sei lá! Mesmo que eu ame Misao com todas as minhas forças, ela nunca corresponderia. Como Yahiko disse, ela gosta do Aoshi, não o tira da cabeça. E além do mais, como posso ter me apaixonado em tão pouco tempo? Só nos conhecemos há alguns dias. É isso, eu só devo estar encantado com a moça, jamais estaria apaixonado, isso é impossível...e o pior é que o impossível aconteceu..." _– Viu uma casa que estava à venda e chamou o dono – _"O melhor a fazer é me distanciar de tudo que me lembra Misao."_

Misao, Aoshi e Okon já estavam na estação de trem, esperando o mesmo para irem para casa. A garota estava triste e confusa. Sem pensar e muito menos prestar atenção no que fazia, acabou revelando(o que todos já sabiam):

"Eu não quero ir pra casa..."

"Como assim não quer? Lá é sua casa, as pessoas que você ama e que te amam estão lá, por que não quer ir?" – Ela não respondeu, só olhou para baixo. Não conseguia encarar Aoshi e seu olhar frio e imponente. Não agora. – "Bem, não importa. Já está tudo resolvido e você voltará de qualquer jeito."

"Ok... mas eu quero ir no banheiro, isso eu posso?"

"Ta, vá em frente." – Respondeu um pouco sem emoção, como se não se importasse e ela foi. Já estava ficando preocupado, Misao estava diferente. Mas o que a deixara desse jeito? Ela já fora para a casa de Battousai tantas vezes e nunca tinha mudado em nada, por que só agora? _"O menino..." _– A resposta veio como um soco no rosto de Aoshi. _"Só pode ser, que outra razão teria para criar um comportamento tão estranho de uma hora pra outra? Mas quem é aquele menino? Acho que já o vi antes... junto com Shishio! Eu me lembro, ele era um dos ajudantes do tal. Droga, por que ela foi se envolver justo com ele? Pena é que ela não me ama mais, não como antes, e agora já não posso fazer nada... Misao, minha pequena... minha filha... espero que você seja feliz." _Já estava desconfiando do que pretendia sua 'filha' com a ida ao banheiro. _"Ai, ai, acho que ela realmente ficou parecida comigo, no final" _Ri de leve, lembrando da sua adolescência e outras ocasiões mais engraçadas.

"_Eu não quero ir embora, não quero deixar Soujiro! Mesmo que ele não me corresponda, é um grande amigo e ficar perto dele é uma boa coisa. Ser amiga dele já é uma pequena vitória. Lembra daquele poema que eu gostava quando era menor? 'Quem sabe faz a hora não espera acontecer'..._**(Sabem aquela música do Geraldo Vandré?... a letra é linda - Depois eu a coloco aqui!)** _"Talvez ele possa me amar com o tempo, quem pode dizer o contrário? Mas... não, ele nunca amaria uma menina patética como eu." _–Saiu do banheiro e se encaminhou para onde Okon e Aoshi estavam – _"O que eu faço? Meu coração me diz para fazer uma coisa, mas minha cabeça diz outra e ao mesmo tempo concorda com o coração! O que devo fazer?"_

"Misao, já voltou?" – Ela acorda quando ouve a voz de Aoshi, mas dessa vez não era um tom frio ou repreensivo, era um tom mais... surpreso?

"Já está pronta, querida?"

"Ahn? S-sim..." – _"Ainda não, por favor!"_

"Ótimos, vamos a caminho de casa!" – Okon parecia animada. Vê que ela e Aoshi já estavam subindo no trem, então faz o mesmo. – _"Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa? Será que isso é o melhor pra mim?" _– Ouve o cobrador gritar as últimas chamadas – _"Aquele que pergunta é um tolo por cinco minutos, aquele que deixa de perguntar será um tolo pelo resto da vida'... Por que raios estou tão metafórica?"_

"Misao!"

"Aoshi? O que foi?"

"Por que ainda está aqui?"

"Ué, porque você mandou!"

"E desde quando você obedece o que te mandam fazer?" – Ele a segura e a abraça ternamente, deixando-a mais confusa que nunca. – "Siga os seus sonhos, querida, só se vive uma vez. 'Quem sabe faz a hora não espera acontecer'. Não era esse o seu lema?" – O cobrador grita a ultima chamada. Aoshi sorri para a garota ainda confusa, então beija sua bochecha carinhosamente, acompanhando de um 'tome cuidado', e a empurra do trem. Logo em seguida volta para sua cabine, onde Okon já se encontrava sentada.

"Espero que eu não fique enjoada..." – O trem começa a andar. – "Onde está Misao?"

"Foi embora. Olhe." – Ele aponta pela janela. Okon vê uma garota com vestes azuis, uma enorme trança e algumas malas na mão, correndo. Apesar da expressão de culpa, preocupação, dor, e confusão, ela também tinha uma de vitória, como se mesmo que estivesse fazendo a coisa errada ou não desse certo, já era uma vencedora por estar pelo menos tentando..."

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

**Oiiiiiii! E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? Ele ficou grande, né? o.o Eu achei XD Não quis acabar com tudo agora, quis fazer os personagens sofrerem um pouco hauhauha e também assim a história aumenta e vocês ficam mais presos aqui! Muahauhauhau XD**

**Miaka-ELA: Bem, eu não fiz exatamente um triângulo amoroso, essa idéia é um tanto quanto... clichê XD Eu quis fazer o Aoshi mais um pai pra Misao, entende? Talvez em um futuro não muito distante eu faça um triângulo amoroso deles . Beijos pra você, linda, continue lendo e contando o que achou!**

**E vocês também, quero ver muitos comentários, heim?**

**Beijosssssssssssss! Ah, e aqui vai a letra da música que eu usei como título e como "lema" da Misao.**

**P.S.: Essa letra, nem a música e nem nada me pertencem, e só foi usada para encrementar minha história, cujos personagens também não são meus e não tenho fins lucrativos com isso!**

**Geraldo Vandré - Pra Não Dizer Que Não Falei De Flores**

**Caminhando e cantando e seguindo a canção**

**Somos todos iguais, braços dados ou não**

**Nas escolas, nas ruas, campos, construções**

**Caminhando e cantando e seguindo a canção**

**Refrão :**

**Vem, vamos embora que esperar não é saber**

**Quem sabe faz a hora não espera acontecer**

**Pelos campos a fome em grandes plantações**

**Pelas ruas marchando indecisos cordões**

**ainda fazem da flor seu mais forte refrão**

**e acreditam nas flores vencendo o canhão**

**Refrão**

**Vem, vamos embora que esperar não é saber**

**Quem sabe faz a hora não espera acontecer**

**Há soldados armados, amados ou não**

**Quase todos perdidos de armas na mão**

**Nos quartéis lhes ensinam antigas lições**

**de morrer pela pátria e viver sem razões**

**Refrão**

**Vem, vamos embora que esperar não é saber**

**Quem sabe faz a hora não espera acontecer**

**Nas escolas, nas ruas, campos construções**

**Somos todos soldados armados ou não**

**Caminhando e cantando e seguindo a canção**

**Somos todos iguais, braços dados ou não**

**Os amores na mente, as flores no chão**

**A certeza na frente, a história na mão**

**Aprendendo e ensinando uma nova lição**

**Caminhando e cantando e seguindo a canção**


	5. Sonhe, beije, sinta, ame e retribue

**Como viver com alguém completamente diferente**

**5º Passo: Sonhe, beije, sinta, ame e retribue.**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence e essa história foi feita apenas por lazer e diversão, sem intenções lucrativas.**

**"Notas da Autora" **

_"Pensamentos"_

"Fala"

* * *

"Ela está apaixonada, não está?"

"Sim." – Aoshi tentava, inutilmente, distrair-se entre as páginas de um grosso livro.

"Mas por quem será? Kenshin? Sanozuke talvez, você percebeu a maneira como ela o abraçou?"

"Não, ela não agia assim antes..."

"Mas os tempos mudam, as pessoas e seus sentimentos às vezes mudam junto. Será então que é pelo garoto Yahiko? Não, eles só brigam..."

"Tem razão. Provavelmente a pessoa que tomou o coração da minha Misao é outro..." – Finalmente fechou o livro e levantou os olhos. Realmente, este caso era estranho e mexia com Aoshi, e muito mais difícil era aceitar tal fato.

"... Aquele moleque! Qual é o nome dele?"

"Seta Soujiro, se não me engano."

"Mas... ele é um hitokiri! Ex-Juppongatana! Aprendiz de Shishio! – Okon se levantou do banco quase gritando – "Shishio, o homem que tentou dominar o Japão e quase nos matou! Pelo amor de Deus, ela tem consciência disso?

"Acalme-se Okon! Sim, eu sei que ele é um hitokiri, ex-juppongatana e etc. Sei que ele é muito forte, sou prova disso, e sei que pode ter más intenções com Misao, mas acredite, ela sabe se cuidar."

"Aoshi! É você mesmo com quem estou falando? Você está deixando uma criança com..."

"Com outra criança!" – Ele interrompeu, calando-a finalmente. – "Estou ciente de todos os perigos, mas ele também não passa de um garoto. Além disso, estamos em uma nova Era, como você mesma disse, os tempos mudam e as pessoas também"

Ela permaneceu calada, apenas o fitando com rancor e preocupação.

"Perceba que esta frase é verdadeira. Battousai mudou, Sanozuke mudou em sua companhia e eu também mudei. Ela está segura, confie em mim."

Após um tempo ela voltou a falar, interrompendo a leitura do rapaz novamente:

"Você percebeu... o jeito que ele a olhava?"

"Sim..."

"Era com desejo, com paixão, volúpia... não sei..."

"Ele a devorava com os olhos. Sim, eu percebi. Mas... não vamos nos preocupar, ela sabe se cuidar e está segura."

"Mas..."

"Não se preocupe! Sente-se e se acalme, tudo vai dar certo. Agora deixe-me terminar minha leitura, sim?"

"Está bem..." – Se senta lentamente e foca seu olhar no chão, deixando-se levar por seus pensamentos. Estava muito preocupada com Misao, não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Olhou para Aoshi, que já se encontrava lendo outra vez. Procurou se distrair costurando um velho pedaço de pano, em vão. A preocupação era maior, porém a conversa tinha acabado ali, agora era nas mãos de Deus.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Misao já chegava no Dojo com a respiração ofegante, resultado de sua correria. Sabia que estava em débito com Aoshi e todo o resto de sua 'família', mas fez o que seu coração mandou, não era isso que Omasu e Okon diziam sempre? Pois finalmente seguia esse conselho. E ainda mais, Aoshi a apoiou! Justo Aoshi, que ela pensava que jamais a deixaria viver sua vida. O mundo estava cada vez mais estranho, em uma hora ela se apaixona por alguém que nunca tinha conversado antes e agora, isso!

Em meio a toda essa confusão conseguiu dar um leve sorriso irônico, que logo morreu quando outros pensamentos voltaram com tudo.

"_Será que o que fiz foi certo? E será que Kaoru vai deixar eu continuar no Dojo depois disso? E como eu vou explicar tudo! Ai... eu sou idiota mesmo! Viu no que dá fazer tudo sem pensar direito?" _– Virava a rua e já podia ver o portão do Dojo próximo. Sentiu seus músculos se contraírem e sua respiração ficar mais tensa. – _"Não importa, eu só quero vê-lo, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu toque, seu cheiro... Mesmo que eu não consiga, pelo menos eu tentei. E além disso, eu posso encontrar outro como ele! Em todo lugar tem um garoto lindo, atencioso, calmo, fofo, companheiro, carinhoso, perfeito... Droga Misao! Pára de pensar essas coisas e bate logo na porta! _– E assim o fez. Kenshin atendeu, como sempre, com um sorriso, mas ao ver a menina tensa à sua frente mudou sua expressão imediatamente. Pronto, enfrentar o olhar confuso e gélido de Kenshin era pior que tudo, como iria se explicar pra 150 olhares iguais? – _"Bom, não tudo isso, mas chega perto!"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Sim, eu vou pensar, obrigado. Foi um prazer!" – Se afastou da residência e do dono da mesma com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Parece que finalmente tinha encontrado uma casa boa. Poderia não ser perfeita, e nem tão longe assim quanto gostaria que fosse do Dojo, mas era boa por pelo menos uns tempos.

"Preciso esquecê-la de qualquer jeito. Ela me deixa tão vulnerável, tão esquisito... Viu? Agora estou até falando sozinho." – Parou na frente de um lago. Sentou-se, tirou os calçados e colocou os pés dentro da água gelada e refrescante. – _"Sinto que desistiria de tudo: Da luta, da minha espada, até da minha vida, apenas para te-la segura e feliz". _– Deitou-se na grama, admirando o céu azul. – _"Porém, se ela estivesse em perigo eu seria capaz de matar meio mundo, só para vê-la sã e salva. Se ela estivesse triste, faria de tudo para vê-la esboçar um sorriso sincero para mim. Que confusão! Acho que estou mesmo apaixonado. Mas Shishio sempre dizia que esse sentimento estragava tudo, que deixava a pessoa cega! Mas ele não era apaixonado pela senhorita Yume? Como poderia falar aquilo para mim então? _– Levou as mãos à cabeça, numa expressão de confusão. – _Esse tal de amor deixa a pessoa confusa mesmo, né? Agora eu entendo o que sempre ouvi da boca de outras pessoas. _– Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, quase arrancando-os. – _"O jeito é esquece-la, mesmo à força! E é isso o que irei fazer." _– Levantou e saiu andando sem rumo enquanto concretizava sua decisão.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Misao já estava em seu quarto de novo. Por sorte, todos haviam aceitado-a, e, por mais incrível que pareça, não fizeram muitas perguntas. Em parte porque Kenshin os cortava o tempo todo, e compreendia sempre que ela ficava sem saber o que dizer ou hesitava em responder. Saberia ele de algo? Ela era tão transparente assim? Ou Kenshin a conhecia tão bem a ponto de saber o que se passava no seu coração e sua mente? Será que Aoshi contou algo pra ele? Não, não seria possível... – _"Aoshi... ele estava tão diferente, tão compreensivo... – _Sorriu ao lembrar da cena da estação de trem, agradecia imensamente ao homem por ajuda-la no momento mais difícil de sua vida até agora, mas logo o sorriso a abandonou, dando lugar a uma cara tristonha. – _"Droga, não era pra eu ficar triste quando chegasse aqui! Eu sei que ele saiu, mas eu sei que ele vai voltar em pouco tempo. E eu vou vê-lo. Era isso o que eu mais queria, foi para isso que eu voltei, para vê-lo, apenas isso... não é? Não! Droga! Mil vezes droga!"_

Se jogou em sua cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Parecia que estava tudo acabado, mesmo sabendo que não estava. A tristeza era maior, tomava conta do coração da garota e não a deixava com outra saída a não ser chorar. Sentia-se triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Alegre por amar Soujiro, triste por não ter o amor correspondido.

Só acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém chamá-la na porta. Foi até a mesma, abriu-a e deparou-se com nada mais, nada menos que Kenshin!

"Oi Misao! Posso entrar um instante?"

"Claro!" – Dizia dando espaço para o ruivo entrar – "O que quer?"

"Hum... nada muito importante... só conversar." – Sentou no chão mesmo, sempre fitando a menina que ocupava o recinto. – "Senta aqui e me ouve por um momento..."

"Sim..." – Fez o que lhe foi mandado. – "O que foi?"

"Misao... 'o que foi?' quem pergunta, sou eu. Por que voltou pra cá? O que está acontecendo com você? Ficou tão diferente nos últimos dias... estou preocupado. Diga-me... o que aconteceu?" – Segurou carinhosamente o rosto da menina, enquanto sorria fraternalmente. – "Pode me contar, sou seu amigo, lembra?"

"Kenshin... é que... é difícil falar... promete que guarda segredo?" – As lágrimas apareceram nos olhos dela, mas foram apagadas pela mão carinhosa do ruivo, que prometeu que guardaria segredo. – "Bem... é que... eu acho que acabei gostando de uma pessoa... mas gostar de um jeito diferente, mais forte... sabe?"

"Entendo. Se apaixonou."

"Sim... e eu não quero ir embora antes de pelo menos confessar, mas ainda não estou pronta! Entende o que quero dizer?"

"Sim."

"Então... é isso..." – Pronto. Conseguiu. Finalmente tinha admitido com palavras o que sentia, mais um passo para conseguir se declarar. Após sua ultima frase, ficaram uns minutos em silêncio. Cada um com seus pensamentos, até que Kenshin finalmente falou:

"Por quem? Posso saber?"

Essa pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Deveria saber que após se confessar, com certeza outras perguntas surgiriam, mas ainda assim, surpreendeu-se.

"Kenshin..." – Fitava os olhos dele profundamente – "É... ah, você sabe!"

"Quê?" – Os olhos do homem se arregalaram e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. – "Misao... mas é que... eu não posso corresponder e..."

"Quê? Kenshin, não é você!" – As bochechas dela ficaram mais vermelhas ainda. – "Como pode pensar isso?"

"Desculpa, mas você falou de uma forma tão convincente que sessha pensou que... ahh... desculpa!"

"Ta, tudo bem. Não importa."

Passado o susto e a vergonha, Kenshin voltou a perguntar, e dessa vez Misao não teve escapatória.

"Mas é que... Kenshin... não sei se estou pronta!"

"Pode confiar em mim, eu prometi que não vou contar pra ninguém. E talvez eu possa até ajuda-la."

"Ta... é..." – Cochichou o nome do amado no ouvido do ruivo. Então se voltou rapidamente para olhar os pés, como se fossem a coisa mais interessante que já vira, incrivelmente vermelha.

"Nossa... que surpresa!" – Sorriu e a abraçou – "Não se preocupe, logo estará pronta para se declarar."

"Tem certeza?" – Dizia com a voz trêmula, tentando segurar o choro.

"Claro! As mulheres sempre têm mais forças para fazerem isso. E digo isso por experiência própria!"

"Hum... espero que esteja certo." – Ao dizer isso mergulhou novamente no choro. Mas dessa vez foi um choro mais calmo, alegre, e bem menos demorado. Como era bom ter um amigo para conversar quando mais se precisa! Logo que cessou as lagrimas, adormeceu nos braços de Kenshin, que em momento algum deixou de abraça-la.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Okon! Aoshi! Finalmente chegaram! Mas espera aí, onde está Misao?"

"Ela não veio, Okina. Não quis vir." – Respondeu Aoshi secamente, como sempre. Depois dá as costas e vai embora.

"Mas por que, heim?" – Virou-se para Okon na esperança de uma resposta menos seca e mais esclarecedora.

"Um sentimento maior tomou conta dela." – Em vão. Okon faz a mesma coisa que Aoshi, com uma única diferença: Ela sorria.

"O quê? Como assim? Que sentimento? Ei, esperem! Vocês dois sabem de alguma coisa, me contem!" – Okina corre atrás do casal, mais confuso que nunca.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o _À_ _Noite, no Dojo... _O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Estavam todos jantando juntos, quer dizer, quase todos...

"Estou preocupada com Soujiro. Já era para ele ter voltado."

"Não se preocupe, Kaoru, ele sabe se cuidar. Logo estará de volta."

"Tem razão, Kenshin!" – Kaoru sorriu e voltou a comer.

A única pessoa que não comia direito, pois estava mergulhada em preocupação e pensamentos, era Misao. Por mais que já tenha se confessado com um grande amigo, aliviadas sua tensão e sua dor, parecia que aquele sentimento era uma praga de mil anos, que jamais iria deixar de existir, mesmo que vendesse sua alma ao Diabo! Já estava quase perdendo a coragem de revelar o que sentia para o ladrão de seu coração.

"Hum... parece que você gostou mesmo daqui, não é, Misao?" – Kenshin tentava puxar assunto. Como sempre, fazia de tudo para ajudar quem precisava, não importando a hora, lugar ou circunstancia.

"Sim, aqui é muito divertido..." – respondia sem muita animação.

"Claro, quem não gostaria de ficar ao meu lado?"

"Fica quieto, Yahiko, se eu voltei pode ter certeza que não foi por sua causa!"

"Então foi por quem? Sanozuke? Hauhauahuaha!"

"Cala a boca!" – ela bate em Yahiko com um daqueles leques que ela tira... não sei daonde! **(XD)**

Kaoru se diverte com a cena já conhecida, não se segura e zomba:

"É como diz o ditado: Só se fere quem se ama!"

"Eu gostar dele(a)!" – Yahiko e Misao se defendem em uníssono.

"Nunca na minha vida!" – Ela completa

"Nem se eu estivesse louco!" – Ele se defende. – "E além disso, ela já gosta do Sano! Huahua!"

"Ahhh... idiota!" – Já estava a ponto de explodir, quando de repente dá um sorrisinho maroto e resolve entrar na brincadeira. – "E você, que gosta da Tsubame?" – Riu da cara do menino ao vê-lo vermelho.

"Eu não gosto dela!"

"Ah, não... imagina... hehehehe..." – Kaoru e Kenshin já gargalhavam com a cena cômica que presenciavam. Finalmente alguém conseguia calar a boca de Yahiko e, de brinde, ainda deixava-o vermelho!

"Eu não gosto dela! Ela é só uma amiga, nada mais que isso!"

"Sei... que amizade colorida, não?" – Misao alfinetava ainda mais, não conseguia parar.

"Não é amizade colorida!" – Berra – "É uma amizade normal, pra mim ela não passa de uma conhecida!" – Chegou a se confundir com um pimentão, de tão vermelho que ficara.

"Hahahaha! Aham, tudo bem, eu vou fingir que acredito em você. Huahauhauahuha..." – Finalmente estava se divertindo. Por um breve momento esquecera da dor e preocupação que sentia. Pena que foi por pouco tempo...

"_Eu conheço essa voz!" _– Chegou mais perto na porta, tomando cuidado para não ser visto nem ouvido, e confirmou o que desconfiava: Misao tinha voltado. – _"Não acredito! Ela está aqui de novo..." _– Seus olhos brilhavam, seu coração batia forte e seu sorriso iluminava sua bela face. Mas de repente acordou de sua felicidade e a razão tomou conta mais uma vez. – _"Mas... eu tenho que esquecê-la.Tenho não, eu quero esquece-la! Agora, Soujiro, entre por aquela porta, aja normalmente e não se abale com palavras, sorrisos, toques, olhares ou qualquer outra coisa. Entendeu? Sim..."_

E, tomando um pouco de ar, como se tivesse esperança de que nele continha um pouco de coragem, entrou no Dojo silenciosamente. Percebeu que as risadas cessaram e que todos o olhavam sem piscar.

"_Soujiro... você voltou! Que lindo..." _– Uma garota pensava, corada, enquanto observava o rosto do rapaz que acabara de chegar.

"O que foi? Por que pararam de rir?" – Sorria como sempre.

"Soujiro, que bom que voltou! Já estava preocupada!"

"Preocupada... comigo...?"

"Sim." – Kaoru dizia animada e hospitaleira, como sempre. – "Achou o que procurava?"

Ele sorria e se esforçava para não olhar para o lado, especificamente para uma garota de tranças e olhos verdes.

"Sim, claro! Em breve estarei me mudando, só mais um ou dois dias..."

"Já?" – Kaoru parecia triste com a notícia, o que deixou Soujiro desconcertado. Apesar de tudo que ele tinha feito, ela ainda simpatizava com ele? O mundo é estranho, e as mulheres são loucas, pensou. – "Mas bem... prefere comer algo ou tomar banho?"

"Acho que vou tomar banho antes, se não se importar."

"Não, que isso! Kenshin, prepare o banho dele!"

"Hai, Kaoru."

"Obrigado aos dois..." – Ao dizer essa frase, saiu do aposento o mais rápido que pôde, indo direto para seu quarto. Esperou uns minutos e, quando finalmente se acalmou, saiu e foi à procura do banho que já o aguardava.

"Bom, Kaoru, acho que vou me deitar. Boa noite!"

"Boa noite, Misao! Durma bem."

Andava lentamente até seu quarto. Pensava em nada mais, nada menos que Soujiro. Seu comportamento estava um pouco estranho. Estava frio, sem emoção... esquisito! Viu a porta do quarto do mesmo se abrir devagar, então entrou correndo para o seu. Viu-o passar pelo corredor tão inerte em seus pensamentos que não percebera que a porta do quarto de Misao estava entreaberta e que do mesmo lugar a dona do quarto o observava. Céus, o que tinha acontecido, afinal? Precisava descobrir e se declarar rápido! Tinha pouco, muito pouco tempo.

Soujiro tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira já quente.

"_Por que ela voltou justo agora? Não posso dizer que não gostei, pois eu gostei sim... e muito."_

Ele mergulha na água e exclama:

"Senhor Himura, a água já está boa, obrigado!" – E Kenshin responde:

"Tudo bem. Eu vou entrar, se precisar de alguma coisa, grite!" – Após dizer isso, entra novamente, deixando o garoto com seus pensamentos.

"_Mas ao mesmo tempo não gostei nem um pouco. Preciso esquece-la o quanto antes." _– Se mexia roboticamente, praticamente nem prestava atenção no que estava fazendo. Tudo que vinha a sua mente era uma menina doce e pura, de sorriso angelical e um corpo que, apesar de pequeno, fazia o sangue de qualquer homem ferver. – _"Tenho que evita-la, tira-la da cabeça. E isso significa segurar todos meus sentimentos. Significa voltar ao passado... Tudo bem. Que assim seja!"_

Terminou seu banho já com os pensamentos um pouco em ordem. Sabia que teria que voltar a ser o menino frio de antes. Na verdade, isso não era muito difícil, mas era estranho. Essa possibilidade lhe fazia sentir... medo? Medo de voltar a matar sem piedade, medo de se isolar completamente do resto do mundo, medo de... perder totalmente o sentimento que nutria por Misao.

Não importava mais. O jeito era se conformar e seguir em frente. Estava saindo do banheiro, quando ouviu uma voz o chamando. Era Kenshin.

"Soujiro! Não vai jantar?"

"Não. Não estou com fome. Obrigado, senhor Himura."

Ele voltou a caminhar para o quarto. Mas Kenshin percebeu um pouco de angustia nos olhos do menino. Parecia a mesma angustia que ele tinha quando lutaram pela segunda vez.

"Soujiro..." – Não agüentou. Precisava chamá-lo e saber o que estava acontecendo. Pelo bem dele e de Misao.

"Sim?"

"Venha até aqui, precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o que, Senhor Himura?" – Disse fazendo o que lhe foi designado.

"Por favor, me chame de Kenshin. Bem... tenho notado que você está estranho... o que lhe aconteceu?"

"Eu? Nada! O Senhor deve estar vendo coisas." – Tentava ao máximo sorrir.

"Não. Tenho certeza que não estou. Diga-me, Soujiro, o que lhe acontece? Pode confiar em mim." – Ele sorria ternamente. Sabia que seu sorriso era contagiante, assim como seu olhar gélido era fatal. Uma boa qualidade, ele pensava.

"Kenshin... se me permite perguntar... o senhor já amou?"

"Então é isso que te aflige? Entendo. Bem... não posso negar, já amei sim. Muitas vezes."

"Sério? Mas... esse sentimento... estraga..."

"Estraga? Como assim?" – Kenshin cortou o menino, tamanha era sua surpresa com a revelação. – "Você está muito enganado, Soujiro. Afirmo-lhe com toda certeza que amar não é ruim. Não estraga nada. Claro, é confuso e você sofre bastante, mas no final sempre é bom, e sempre acaba bem."

Soujiro parou de falar de repente. Ficaram em silencio por uns minutos. O garoto refletia sozinho, e o ruivo observava-o com calma e atenção.

"Kenshin... posso lhe perguntar algo?"

"Claro! Fique à vontade."

"Como... como foi que o senhor percebeu que estava amando? Como se declarou?"

"Hum... percebi que a amava quando meu coração batia forte só de pensar em seu sorriso. Meus sonhos eram povoados por seus belos olhos e seu corpo escultural. E minha mente não pensava em outra coisa a não ser minha amada..." – Kenshin sorria com ternura ao lembrar do que sofrera e de como tudo se resolvera magicamente em apenas uma noite. – "E eu me declarei... bem, não foi exatamente uma declaração... Mas foi ela que tomou coragem e se declarou antes. Foi no Natal!"

"Hum... sei... E como..."

"Olhe, Soujiro." – O homem experiente cortava novamente o novato confuso. – "Você vai saber como se declarar quando estiver pronto. E não se preocupe, eu sei que terá um bom final essa estória."

"Como o senhor sabe?"

"Não discuta. Eu apenas... sei".– Se levantou calmamente e se dirigiu ao quarto que dividia com Kaoru. – "Boa noite, Soujiro."

"Boa noite, senhor."

Levantou-se também e se dirigiu para o quarto. Precisava dormir. Mas quando chegou na porta, deu meia volta e ficou na varanda. A conversa com Kenshin o fez pensar um pouco. Seria melhor se pelo menos tentasse, ele tinha razão.

Misao acordou de repente. Até tentou dormir de novo, mas alguma coisa não deixava. Levantou e abriu a porta do quarto. Seguindo seus instintos, foi até a varanda. Tomou um susto quando viu que justamente a pessoa que inquietava seus pensamentos estava ali, parada, como se esperasse por ela.

Tomou coragem e se aproximou lentamente da sacada. Parou ao lado do menino e, sorrindo, cumprimentou-o.

"Ainda acordada, senhorita Misao?" 

"Acabei de acordar, não conseguia dormir de novo... Mas e você, por que ainda esta acordado?"

"Estava só pensando..."

"Em quê?" – Essa pergunta o fez ficar vermelho. Como iria falar que estava pensando justo nela? Não, não poderia. Não agora.

"Em nada... nada importante..."

"Hum... entendo..." – Olhou para cima. Pôs-se a admirar o céu e a lua. Ficaram um bom tempo em silencio. Soujiro, a cada minuto que passava, se sentia mais embriagado com o perfume que exalava da garota ao seu lado. Olhava-a com carinho e paixão, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar seu olhar.

Até que ela percebeu. Corou levemente e perguntou o que acontecia. Isso só fez Soujiro sorrir e embriagar-se mais. Respondeu que não acontecia nada, e lentamente, segurou o rosto da pequena em suas mãos.

Vermelha como nunca, ela ficava sem reação. O que acontecia, afinal? Soujiro parecia fora de si, sorria como bobo, e se aproximava cada vez mais dela. Sentiu um pouco de medo, mas quando ele afagou seus cabelos e olhou em seus olhos, se acalmou.

Pouco a pouco, seus rostos ficavam mais juntos, e seus olhos não desviavam a atenção. Até que Soujiro, sorrindo como sempre, encostou seus lábios aos lábios da garota, e beijou-a suavemente.

Ela se assustou, mas correspondeu. Apesar da situação um tanto quanto estranho e constrangedora, estava gostando e se sentia segura. Fechou os olhos e abriu mais os lábios. Sentiu a língua do rapaz adentrar sua boca suavemente, e mexer-se em ritmos quentes e apaixonantes.

Ele, a cada vez que sentia que a garota permitia mais contato, aumentava os movimentos, e era correspondido da mesma forma. O beijo durou um bom tempo, até que se separaram para tomar ar.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e vermelhos. Mas mesmo assim, extasiados, e seus cérebros só pediam mais e mais.

Juntaram-se de novo num novo beijo. Tão suave e forte quanto o primeiro. Soujiro agarrava a cintura da garota possessivamente, enquanto ela acariciava sua nuca e suas costas com carinho e devoção.

Separaram-se de novo para tomar ar. Misao queria mais, muito mais. Mas Soujiro, como se tivessem jogado um balde de água nele, acordou de sua embriagues e percebeu a loucura que fazia.

Quando a garota agarrou seu pescoço mais uma vez e se aproximava, por mais vontade que tinha de beija-la e possui-la ali mesmo, se segurou.

Deu um pequeno beijo na suave boca, e sussurrando duas palavras: 'Sinto muito', deixou-a ali, parada, atônita, vermelha, apaixonada. Que loucura ele tinha feito com a pequena moça? Viu que ela tinha se entregado com prazer, mas não era assim que queria te-la, não era com um simples beijo que demonstraria seus sentimentos. Precisava de algo maior, mais bonito, mais puro, mais... sei lá!

Só sabia que o jeito que mexera com a garota era errado. Não queria brincar com os sentimentos da mesma, e muito menos queria que ela brincasse com os seus.

Retirou-se, foi para seu quarto. E lá, sozinho, excitado, embriagado de amor, dormiu. Amanhã era um novo dia, e amanhã resolveria tudo. Amanhã...

* * *

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A... 

**Oiiiiiii pessoal! E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? Gostaram do beijo? Eu achei muito kawaii, só não gostei da reação dele ¬¬ Sei lá... eu mesma que fiz, mas num gostei ¬¬ Foi só pra segurar vcs mais um pouquinho e o capítulo não ficar muito grande... rs. Mas vocês vão ver, no próximo capitulo vai ter muito mais beijinhos! Hehehehe... e um pouco de hentai tbm!Preparem-se!**

**Dessa vez eu resolvi dar uma ajudinha na cabeça do casal, e quem melhor que o Kenshin pra faze-lo? Huahuaha... Ahh... Leiam a minha outra fic, "Minha Amada Secreta" para entenderem o que ele quis dizer com a conversa do Natal... Propaganda rox XD**

**Huahuahua... bom... vamos logo aos agradecimentos! Eu fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews desse capítulo! Não foram 256, mas para uma novata com eu, que só recebia um comment por vez, foi uma grande realização! Obrigada de verdade!**

**Miaka: Puxa, você não deixa de ler e comentar um capitulo, né? Muito obrigada, você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim! Bjusssssss fofuxa!**

**Carine-san: Sim, eles são fofos juntos! E não se preocupe, essa fanfic vai ter final feliz! Pra falar a verdade, o final já ta chegando... u.u E pode parar com isso! O Soujiro é MEU! Só MEU e de mais ninguém! Tah me entendendo? Ò.Ó XD Bjus!**

**Misao gap: Como eu disse antes, o Aoshi ficar com ciúmes e acabar num triangulo é um tanto quanto clichê XD Eu não queria fazer isso, então preferi faze-lo desse jeito mesmo. Brigada pelo elogio! Eu acho esse casal tão fofo, e o Soujiro é kawaii de qualquer jeito! Amo demais ele!**

**Lilith 1: Repito o que disse aqui em cima. O Aoshi ficou completamente OOC sim, mas confessa vai, ele não ficou fofo? XD Nossa o.o Eu pensava que a música era do Zé Ramalho! Obrigada, vou agora mesmo editar lá! . Valeu pelo comment, beijão!**

**Bom... só isso... continuem lendo, comentando, e convidando mais gente pra ler! Huahuahauhauahua XD**

**Kissus minna!**


	6. Por fim, diga 'Eu te amo' e viva feliz

**Como viver com alguém completamente diferente**

**6º Passo: Por fim, diga "Eu te amo" e viva feliz para sempre!**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, e essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.**

"**Notas da autora"**

_"Pensamentos dos personagens" _

"Falas dos personagens"

* * *

_Lá estava ele. Dormia calmamente em seu futon quando, de repente, a porta se abre lentamente, e alguém se aproxima com passos curtos e decididos. Por um momento, seus instintos lhe diziam para tomar cuidado, poderia ser um ninja contratado para extermina-lo._

_Aguardou por uns instantes. Ao perceber que a pessoa misteriosa estava próxima o suficiente, sacou sua espada, e a prendeu na garganta da mesma._

_Levou um susto. A pessoa não era um ninja superpoderoso. Tão menos tinha cara de assassino. A moça sorria ternamente para ele e, abaixando a espada, beijou seus lábios, enfeitiçando-o com tal toque._

_Ele, enfeitiçado, não conseguia se mover. A jovem moça, com um olhar malicioso e sedutor, o fez deitar-se novamente no futon. Sorriu maliciosamente. Abriu a parte de cima do kimono do rapaz e começou a beija-lo desde o pescoço até a torneada barriga. O rapaz podia ver o brilho nos olhos verdes da menina, podia ver que, apesar do corpo pequeno, tinha belas curvas e seios na medida certa._

_Não se segurou e, agarrando-a inusitadamente, beijou-a com força, paixão, selvageria. Após se separarem, não para pegar ar, mas porque a jovem o empurrou de volta na cama, ela se levantou, ficando por cima do moço já excitado. Com movimentos calmos e lascivos, abriu seu kimono numa abertura humilde. Desfez suas tranças, revelando cabelos sedosos e brilhantes. Virou de costas e, dançando sensualmente, tirou toda a parte de cima do kimono, deixando à mostra suas costas delicadas e sua cintura fina. Olhou para o garoto com o mesmo brilho nos olhos e um sorriso lúbrico, bastante convidativo. Este, já extasiado, tentou agarra-la pela cintura e proporcionar-lhe o maior prazer do mundo, porém, ela não deixou. Deitou-o novamente na cama. Com os cabelos para a frente, tapando o pequeno volume de seus seios, voltou àquela dança sensual, agora voltada para seu rebolado. Calma e sensual, ela foi abaixando o resto do kimono, relevando finalmente seu corpo de deusa grega, suas belas curvas, sua pele macia e, levado pela magnífica visão, revelou também um certo volume nas calças do garoto._

_A menina sorriu com prazer. Deitou-se sobre o rapaz já excitado, beijando-o de leve. Ele tirou o mais rápido que conseguiu suas calças e, segurando-a possessivamente, postou-se sobre a ninfa. Encaixou-se entre as pernas levemente abertas dela e, quando sentiu que poderia começar com os movimentos tão esperados..._

Acordou ao sentir algo estranho em suas roupas. Olhou para baixo e viu, seus instintos masculinos tinham se aproveitado dele enquanto dormia. Droga! Mas depois ele limparia. Deitou-se novamente tentando descansar, mas depois do sonho que tivera, sentia as bochechas quentes e o sono parecia que tinha o abandonado.

Olhou pela janela e constatou que não passava de umas cinco da manhã, mais ou menos. O sol ainda nem aparecia. Resolveu levantar e limpar a sujeira que tinha feito. Afinal, não conseguia dormir mesmo. E nem queria que Kaoru pensasse coisas erradas sobre ele, nem o resto das pessoas.

Limpou tudo rapidamente, nem era um problema tão grave. Deitou de novo no futon, tentando dormir. Mas a imagem de sua ninfa sedutora vinha em sua mente toda vez que fechava os olhos. Não queria que a cena se repetisse, apesar de ter gostado do sonho – e muito, por sinal – resolveu levantar e arranjar alguma coisa para fazer. Pensou em fazer o café da manhã de todos, sabia que gostariam, ele era um bom cozinheiro. Mas achou que estava um tanto quanto cedo.

Foi para fora do Dojo, sentando na entrada. Os pensamentos mais comuns dos últimos dias invadiam sua mente mais uma vez. Lembrou-se da noite passada, do beijo que ele e sua amada trocaram com tanto carinho e devoção. Mas uma coisa o fez recuar, uma coisa que não entendia muito bem. O quê? Não sabia.

Ele percebeu que ela apreciava o momento, percebeu que naquele beijo, ela demonstrava paixão e volúpia. Mas recuou. Por quê? Medo de usar a menina? Medo de ser usado, talvez. Confesso, pensava, é difícil imaginar alguém me beijando sem querer nada em troca. Será que foi por isso que dera uma de covarde, se assustara tanto com um simples toque de amor e saíra correndo, como um patinho faz quando vê um animal feroz?

Talvez... Só o que via eram hipóteses. A vida dele sempre foi cheia de dúvidas, até encontrar Shishio e agora que ele morre, as duvidas voltam?

"_Ah, Senhor Shishio... o que diria agora se me visse neste estado? Menino fraco, tolo, talvez."_

"Soujiro?" – Alguém o chamou. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebera alguém próximo. Misao estava o estragando em todos os sentidos, agora nem perceber as presenças das pessoas estava mais fazendo! – "O que faz acordado tão cedo?"

"Nada, senhor Himura. Apenas levantei mais cedo." – Ele sorria para o ruivo que se sentava ao seu lado.

"Quantas vezes terei que pedir para me chamar apenas de Kenshin?"

"Desculpe. Já é costume..."

"Entendo." – Um longo silêncio se passou entre os dois homens. Soujiro pensava em diversas coisas, mas todas voltadas para uma garota que conhecera poucos dias atrás.

Kenshin o olhava divertido e com pena. Lembrava-se de como era difícil amar alguém mais que tudo e ainda assim não conseguir se declarar. Isso já acontecera com ele há um bom tempo atrás, e não sentia saudade alguma daquela época.

Ser um adolescente com problemas amorosos é difícil. Muito difícil.

"Então... em que tanto você pensa, garoto?"

"Como se o senhor não soubesse... Kenshin..." – Era estranho chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, eles nem eram tão amigos assim. Mas não precisaria se acostumar, logo iria se mudar mesmo.

"Sei como é. Bom, que tal se distrair um pouco me ajudando a fazer o café?"

"Ahn... tudo bem..." 

E assim foram. Ambos sempre com um sorriso no rosto, com uma única diferença: Kenshin se mantinha calmo e paciente, enquanto Soujiro, apesar de tentar não demonstrar, pensava sem parar em Misao e em a casa que comprara. Logo, logo, estaria longe da garota que o trazia tanta dúvida, incertezas, sentimentos e até sonhos constrangedores. Poderia começar uma vida nova e esquecer-se-ia rapidamente de tudo, tinha certeza. Mas, então por que se sentia infeliz com isso? Era tão esquisito...

"Soujiro?" – Kenshin o tirava de seus pensamentos – "Pode me passar o arroz, por favor?"

"Claro..." – Deu o arroz para Kenshin.

"Em que tanto pensas, Soujiro?" – De novo aquela pergunta. Ele queria tortura-lo? Pois parecia.

"Como se o senhor não soubesse..."

Kenshin riu. Não adiantaria, ele não iria desabafar assim tão rápido.

"Sei como é, garoto. Já passei por isso."

"Uhum..." – Ele mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Não queria olhar para o ruivo, dava a impressão de que ele sabia tudo o que ele pensava. Não gostava nem um pouco disso.

"Então... Você já achou uma casa?"

"Sim. Já até negociei-a com o dono."

"Já? Mas como assim? Você nos disse que não tinha dinheiro."

"E não tenho. Bem, na verdade, tenho um pouco. Mas é muito pouco, não conseguiria nem pagar uma hospedaria para mim. Então tentei na sorte e pedi para ficar aqui. Entendeu?"

"Sim. Mas como conseguiu comprar a casa se não tem dinheiro?"

"O dono da casa é um açougueiro. Para pagá-lo, me ofereci de ajudante. O senhor sabe, eu sou bom com a faca." – Soujiro sorria cinicamente. Kenshin riu.

"Concordo. Boa sorte então com o novo lar e o novo emprego."

"Obrigado..."

Um longo silencio se arrastou entre os dois. Até que finalmente Kenshin tomou a palavra, interrogando Soujiro novamente.

"E é isso o que você realmente quer?"

"O quê? Claro que sim, se estou indo em frente!"

"Hum... Tem certeza? Absoluta?" 

"Claro, Kenshin! Onde quer chegar?" 

"Que você pode estar fazendo a coisa errada..." – Kenshin mudou de um rapaz alegre e sorridente para um sério e preocupado.

"Como assim...?" 

"Quero dizer... Talvez sua felicidade não esteja em outro lugar. Talvez esteja aqui..."

Mais uma vez o silencio reinou naquele local. Soujiro pensava profundamente sobre a ultima frase de Kenshin. Estaria ele certo? Mas... Misao o trazia apenas confusão... Quando a via se sentia feliz, mas depois a tristeza tomava conta quando lembrava que não poderia te-la.

Abriu a boca para perguntar o que fazer e como fazer, mas antes que algum som saísse de sua garganta, Kaoru entrou no local, interrompendo a desagradável conversa que os rapazes estavam tendo.

"Bom dia! Atrapalhei alguma coisa?" – Ela perguntava com um olhar preocupado.

"Não, Kaoru. Estávamos apenas conversando" – Kenshin sorria para a amada. – "Pode me ajudar aqui?"

"Claro, Kenshin!" – E assim saíram, deixando sozinho um Soujiro muito pensativo. O que fazer? Ficar ou fugir? Amar ou esquecer? Ser feliz ou infeliz? _"Pelos deuses, alguém ilumine a minha cabeça!" _Ele pensava.

No café, todos comiam silenciosamente, cada um com seus pensamentos. Como sempre, Misao pensava em Soujiro e vice-versa. Aquela rotina já estava cansando!

"Bom, agora devo me retirar." – Ele se levantava sorrindo. – "Obrigado pela hospitalidade, srta Kaoru." – Ele fez uma reverencia.

"Mas já? Por que não fica mais um tempo?"

"Sinto muito, mas prefiro desse jeito. Obrigado." – Ele fez uma reverência. – "Adeus, srta Kaoru e sr. Kenshin. Adeus, Misao e Yahiko." – Se virou e foi embora. Misao pôde ver quando ele se dirigiu à entrada, quando ele cruzou a porta, quando ele saiu caminhando sem sequer olhar para trás. A infelicidade tomou conta dela mais uma vez. Tudo aquilo que fizera não adiantou nada, o motivo de tudo escapava por entre seus dedos, como se fosse água!

Dirigiu-se à varanda onde sempre conversavam. Ali tinha boas lembranças dele. Pouco a pouco, iria esquece-lo. Sabia que sim...

"Misao? O que foi?" – Kaoru chegava atrás da menina. – "Por que está triste?" 

"Não é nada, Kaoru." 

"Tem certeza? Não quer me contar? De mulher para mulher?"

"Não...Obrigada" – Ela forçava um sorriso.

"Mas..."

"Kaoru!" – Kenshin interrompia o interrogatório, abraçando a moça mais velha pela cintura. Ela corou.

"E então Misao, o que está esperando?" 

"Ahn?" - Foi interrogado pelo olhar confuso de ambas donzelas.

"Vocês dois são um casal muito complicado, sabia?" – Ele a empurrou com delicadeza até a entrada do Dojo, ainda segurando a mão de Kaoru. – "A casa dele fica no final da cidade, depois de um açougue. Boa sorte!" – Kenshin sorriu e entrou no Dojo novamente.

Misao sorriu. _"Obrigada Kenshin!" _E correu seguindo as instruções.

"Kenshin... O que foi isso?"

"Eu te explico depois, querida." – Beijou-a ternamente. – "É uma longa história..."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Tem certeza que não precisará de ajuda, meu jovem?"

"Tenho sim. Muito obrigado, senhora." 

"Tudo bem, então. Até amanhã!"

"Até." – Ele entrou na pequena casa. Ela era pequena, mas perfeita para alguém como ele morar. Sossegada, no interior da cidade, sem muitos vizinhos. Sim, ele se acostumaria rápido com aquele ambiente, só precisava acostumar com a idéia de não vê-la, nem te-la...

Sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de parar de pensar em tais coisas. Resolveu ir ajeitar os últimos detalhes do seu quarto. Pelo menos isso iria o distrair.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Com licença..." – Uma garota interrompia a conversa de duas senhoras já idosas. – "Foi para cá que um garoto acabou de se mudar?"

"Sim. Lá naquela casa." – Uma das mulheres apontava uma casinha pequena um pouco adiante. – "O que a senhorita quer com ele?"

"Bem... digamos que eu sou uma amiga." – Ela riu, já se locomovendo para a casa apontada. – "Obrigada pela ajuda. Tchau!"

A cada passo que dava, seu coração batia mais forte. _"Mas eu não vou desistir!" _E não iria. Era agora... ou nunca...

Seus passos falharam quando chegou à porta. Respirou fundo e, trêmula, abriu a porta lentamente. Estranhou por esta estar aberta, mas não importava. A única coisa que importava era ter coragem suficiente para se declarar.

Andou devagar e o mais silenciosamente possível até encontra-lo no quarto. Ele estava sentado no futon, olhando pela janela. Parecia pensativo. Tão pensativo que nem percebera que ela já estava na porta do quarto, o observando.

"Soujiro..." – Ela disse num suspiro e ele se assustou. Como ela tinha chegado ali? Como ele não percebera que ela já deveria estar há um tempo dentro do quarto apenas o observando?

Ele corou, mas sorriu para a menina.

"Oi, Misao. O que faz aqui?"

"É que... eu queria te falar uma coisa..."

"Então sente-se, por favor." – Ela se sentou ao lado dele, no futon. – "Então, o que é?"

'É que... Sabe, Soujiro, é que... Nos últimos dias... eu..."

"O quê...?"

"Eu..." – _"Não dá! Droga! Vou ter que fazer de outro jeito!" _Respirou fundo e... – "Desculpa, mas..." – Acariciou o rosto dele e, lentamente, venceu a distancia que separava seus lábios.

De início, o beijo não foi correspondido, mas logo ela podia sentir a língua dele se remexendo de acordo com a sua com calor e paixão. Ambos procuravam sentir ao máximo o gosto do outro antes que seus fôlegos acabassem. Exploravam cada canto de suas bocas com a língua e, a cada parte nova ou repetida que sentiam, se apaixonavam mais e mais.

Se separaram por falta de ar. Olhavam-se nos olhos. Soujiro, surpreso e confuso, interrogava Misao com o pensamento. Ela murmurou, envergonhada, um "Desculpa" e abaixou a cabeça. Ele apenas sorriu. Segurou o queixo da garota e enlaçou sua cintura, a trazendo mais para perto. Novamente, outro beijo vencia o espaço entre o casal. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais caloroso, mais certo, mais prazeroso. Soujiro podia sentir a excitação tomar conta de seu corpo e mente e sem conseguir se segurar, deitou-se com a garota no futon, ainda sem pararem de se beijar.

**.:Hentai:.**

**Quem não gosta, não leia. Não digam que não avisei depois...**

Começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo gentilmente. Beijava o pescoço da garota e podia ouvir seus gemidos de prazer. Levou a mão à abertura do kimono que ela vestia e abriu uma pequena abertura devagar.

Ela também abriu o kimono dele, revelando um tórax definido, mas que não deixava de ser jovem. Retirou a parte de cima inteira e beijou o abdômen inteiro do rapaz.

Ao ver os seios e as belas curvas da garota, apertou-lhes com volúpia. Parou para contemplar o belíssimo corpo e, preocupado, sussurrou no ouvido dela:

"Tem certeza que quer isso?"

"Sim!" – ela respondeu – "Absoluta!"

Soujiro sorriu com a afirmação da companheira. Podia perceber no seu tom de voz excitação, desejo, paixão, delírio. Tudo isso o deixava mais louco por prazer.

Violou o corpo da moça com avidez, revelando suas maravilhosas pernas e curvas. Sorriu lascivamente. Levou a mão ao sexo da garota, o massageando com carinho e gentileza. Misao gemia, tudo aquilo era uma sensação nova para ela, e só podia pensar que queria mais e mais, como se o resto do mundo não mais importasse.

Soujiro deu outro beijo quente nos lábios da parceira, e desceu com as lambidas e beijos para o pescoço e os seios. Passou a lamber-lhe a barriga, e desceu mais, substituindo sua mão pela língua no sexo da garota.

Lambia o clitóris de Misao com luxúria. Os gemidos que ela dava só o excitavam mais, sentia necessidade de dar-lhe prazer, pois era do prazer da amada que conseguiria o seu... Até agora.

Parou com a provocação, subindo de volta à boca dela. Misao tentava tirar as calças de Soujiro, então ele a ajudou, retirando as últimas peças de roupa que os separavam, revelando seu membro já ereto.

Misao sorriu maliciosamente e desceu até a altura do órgão do rapaz. Lambeu em volta, beijou-o e finalmente encaixou-o dentro de sua boca, o chupando com veemência. Podia ouvir os gemidos altos de Soujiro, sentia-se satisfeita com eles, sabia agora como lhe dar prazer.

Essa brincadeira com o membro durou um tempo, até que ele a puxou de volta, rolando por cima dela. Sem parar de beija-la, se encaixou entre suas pernas e penetrou devagar em sua abertura, rompendo a virgindade da menina.

Doeu um pouco. Ele percebeu e esperou até que o corpo dela se acostumasse com a sensação. Quando ela sorriu e pediu mais, Soujiro obedeceu e começou a penetrar-lhe com movimentos lentos e sensuais.

"Mais... rápido...", ela pedia. Ele ia mais rápido, sempre tomando cuidado para não machuca-la mais do que o óbvio. A cada minuto, ele aumentava seu ritmo, e conseqüentemente, o prazer de ambos.

De repente sentiram uma sensação nova os invadindo, era o prazer máximo que um casal podia sentir. Gemiam juntos, gritavam juntos e finalmente chegaram juntos ao orgasmo. Sentiram uma forte sensação os invadindo, e logo seus corpos caíam colados, exaustos.

**.:Fim do Hentai:.**

Ofegante, Misao segurou o rosto de Soujiro, o beijando logo em seguida. Então sorriu.

"Eu te amo!"

Soujiro não respondeu de imediato. A abraçou, segurando mais perto de si e, sussurrando em seu ouvido sensualmente, respondeu:

"Eu também te amo!" – Afundou a cabeça nos cabelos escuros dela. – "Fica comigo? Pra sempre?"

Ela sorriu e abraçou o homem em cima de si.

"Claro que fico, meu amor! Pra sempre..."

E assim dormiram, juntos, para no dia seguinte começarem uma nova vida. Agora diferente e mais feliz, pois finalmente estavam com a pessoa amada, com certeza suas almas gêmeas.

E daí por diante, viveriam felizes para sempre, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe...

_Fim!_

_

* * *

_

**Oiiiiiiii! Finalmente, fim da historia!**

**E aí, o que acharam? Bom, eu posso dizer que esse não foi o melhor capítulo que escrevi u.u Sei lá, perdi a inspiração... Por isso demorei pra postar dessa vez u.u**

**Bom, talvez mais pra frente, quando minha inspiração voltar, eu reedite o capítulo!**

**Queria agradecer à Karol Himura, Lillith 1, Carine-san, Misao gap e Miaka-ELA, tiveram paciencia pra ler e pra comentar. Não sabem como eu fico agradecida! Bjus pra vcs!**

**Então é isso...´Até a minha próxima fic! XD**

**Kissus!**


End file.
